lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Club penguin is kil
apolgy for bad english where were u wen club penguin die, in that tragic 29th of march in 2017, i was playing and seeing the last moments of the game that watched me grow, i had played for 6 years already it was around 24:00, everyone was waddling and sending heart emoticons, everything was sad, but we had to move on, then the screen said: the connection has been lost, thanks for playing club penguin, waddle on i called my best friend, he was playing it too, i could hear he was eating dorito, then i told him, ``club penguin is kil``, he couldnt believe it, he kept repeating the word no over and over again, he just wouldnt stop, i could hear him cry, he was like that for 5 minutes straight then the call got cut, i checked the screen of my computer only to see the message had been changed, it now said. now, onto the sponsor of this creepypasta: Raid:Shadow Legends, I've never been much of a mobile gamer, but, forget everything you think you know about mobile games because Raid Shadow Legends is one of the most ambitious RPG projects of 2019 has just been released and will change everything. Just look at the level of detail of these characters! If you use the code in the description you can start with 50,000 silver and join the Special Launch Tournament, and you better hurry because it's getting big fast! You can play for totally free with the link below on your smartphone. kpop more like kpoop, then the screen suddenly whent all white only with the same message, it then changed to another message, i can see you xX_69BigDong69_Xx How did it know my name? that leaved me mortified then i heard a loud bang on the door, i had a club penguin themed baseball bat and i went running to the door. then, i was left even more mortified when i saw who he was, it was the blue penguin from club penguin!!!! i was so excited because i could now be with him in real life, the happiness lasted only for approximately 2.37 seconds exactly, because when i saw his face it had hyper realistic blood coming out of his face, then his skin and his eyes turned red, all the walls in my house turned red and were covered in blood and there were 666 simbols everywhere, he said, club penguin is kil, you are kil. no, then, i saw him take off the costume, it was my friend, he was eating dorito, then, he eated my head off, leaving me motionless on the floor. If you enjoyed this creepypasta leave a HUGE like on this video and SMASH the subscribe button, and just click on that bell so you can be notified of my new uploads, Now you can join my channel too so you can see some of my content early, see how i make my creepypastas and you will get a badge next to your name only for 5.99 U$S Per month! thats around one big mac per month! huge shoutout to all my patreons, you can join too, it doesnt cost much to be generous, now onto the next creepypasta, Bye! Category:Satire Category:Vidya games Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Blood Category:666 Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:English Class Failure Category:Random Capitalization